


Merfuma

by SuperAvatar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAvatar/pseuds/SuperAvatar
Summary: This is just a short one shot.I wouldn't mind posting more... Just lemme know if I should post more.
Relationships: Mermista & Perfuma (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra), Perfuma - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Merfuma

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot.  
> I wouldn't mind posting more... Just lemme know if I should post more.

Mermista never understood why people would say something like, opposites attract. To her it makes no sense, at least it didn't until she met the flower princess. Perfuma was her polar opposite yet she felt a strong connection towards her. A connection she couldn't explain to herself let alone someone else. 

It was a normal day in Salineas except for the presence of the flower princess. Mermista had the day off so she made sure to show Perfuma around her home. The weather wasn't hot but warm enough to make the perfect activity, swimming. 

The water princess was in the water floating allowing the water to push and pull her body. She had her hands folded behind her head with her eyes closed appreciating the warm weather and salt water smell. She opened one eye glancing over at Perfuma. Perfuma had her feet in the water kicking gently while she inspected a sea shell Mermista had given to her. 

The pink flowers in Perfuma's hair made sure that a pair of brown eyes stared longer than necessary. "So how is your kingdom doing?" Mermista asked trying to sound interested but not too interested. "Wonderful. The plants are blooming beautifully and the land is rich with positive energy." Perfuma spoke with a gleam in her eyes. "That's good, I guess." Sometimes it felt like Perfuma was talking in some sort of code but Mermista did her best to try and understand the blonde. 

"Yours?" Black eyes fell on the water princess smiling softly at her as she watched her swim towards her. "Oh mine..." Mermista lifted her arm out the water resting them crossed over each other next to Perfuma. "My people are moving back. So that's always good." Perfuma could hear the joy in Mermista's voice, it made a smile spread on her freckled face. 

Perfuma glanced down meeting brown eyes for a moment before they darted away. Those brown eyes that always seemed to be on her mind, intentional or not. She liked the water princess but it was hard to tell if she liked her back. She's noticed how Mermista tries to understand her actions and like she was trying to get closer but didn't really know how. But it could just be a blossoming friendship. 

With a deep inhale Perfuma placed the sea shell next to her then focused on calming her nerves and getting her words straight. Mermista noticed the flower princess breathing deeply deep in focus. She took the moment to appreciate the blonde's beauty, inside and out. 

When Perfuma opened her eyes she met with light brown ones. A tight lipped smile crossed her lips. "There's something I need to tell you." She started. Mermista was hoping this lead to where she wanted it to and she was kind of hoping it wouldn't. She didn't have one clue how to spill her guts or her feelings. Perfuma took her hands Mermista could feel her cheeks heating up as Perfuma tugged her closer guiding her to be in between her legs resting their hands on her lap gently stroking her thumbs across her taned knuckles. 

"I like you, like I like, like you." Perfuma said relief washing over her once she shared that secret information. Mermista's mind had stopped functioning. Never in a million years did she think Perfuma would fall for her, she expected the flower princess to fall for someone like Scorpia. "Yeah." Mermista answered without thinking. "Yeah?" Perfuma didn't know what to do with that answer. 

Clearing her throat she looked back up into black eyes. "Look Perfuma I'm terrible with sharing... emotions." She trailed off glancing at the small waves splashing around them. Deeply inhaling she reached up cupping a tan freckled cheek. She gave it a few seconds allowing Perfuma the chance to pull out or stop her. 

But much to her delight tan hands cupped her cheeks pulling her up as she leaned down. Blonde locks fell over her like curtains, the smell of roses filling her nose. She let go of her freckled cheek placing firm hands next to the blonde lifting herself up. They met halfway to share their first kiss. Perfuma tilted her head slightly making it easier to kiss the princess at her knees. Mermista placed a gentle closed mouth kiss to soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot.  
> I wouldn't mind posting more... Just lemme know if I should post more.


End file.
